gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkknight2149
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Colm Feore Dollmaker.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 01:34, February 20, 2015 (UTC) A Little Advice Do not remove things from articles that are confirmed. If they seem somewhat incoherent to you - re-write them. Note said clearly "PARTIALLY based". Тостер (talk) 00:35, November 22, 2015 (UTC) (Black) Mask Perhaps, Blog on OFFICIAL DC COMICS website will do? You don't need deductive reasoning to see that a character with a slightly changed name and very strong plot hints is based partially on some character from comics. --Тостер (talk) 04:14, November 22, 2015 (UTC) My Link Salvatore Maroni is one of Batman's recurring foes. And he died in the first season of the series. Considering your logic Harvey Dent, thanks to this, can't be Two-Face in this series... because there will be no Maroni to scar him. Also, Edward Nygma is not named Edward Nigma and Ivy Pepper is not even close to Pamela Isley. Go on, strip them of "character from the comics" status and you'll be banned in hours. It seems that you're Wikipedia guy, and you should know one thing - Wiki(a)s were made specifically NOT to be Wikipedia. They meant to be both encyclopedia and a FAN site mixed in good proportions, containing LOTS of information Wikipedia normally doesn't. Recognizing partial use of some characters is interesting, entertaining, a stuff for fans. Even some speculation can make it to the articles as an interesting fact of such speculation existing, coinciding or being off with what was planned by writers. What you do is basically stripping all the fun from the process and if such logic would have been applied to all the wikias, these sites would have been ineffective and uninteresting blunt objects with no purpose. --Тостер (talk) 06:22, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for being somewhat rude lately - sometimes I just too unnerved to argue reasonably. No offence intended. Your recent corrections on Francis Dulmacher and Jack Buchinsky are very nice, by the way. Тостер (talk) 19:38, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Tommy Elliot I'd say that "probably" is not the case there, as it was confirmed (weirdly, but still) by Sean Pertwee and Danny Cannon (text on the latter link is horrible, look at the video). And the name is the same this time and more or less, biography too. --Тостер (talk) 01:01, November 23, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with that edit, though "nickname" may not be the right term. It's more like "In the comics Tommy Elliot was a childhood short name of Thomas Elliot"... --Тостер (talk) 02:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Preditcions Your predictions are interesting. I think they will eventually drop a more direct the Architect reference, it is quite possible that Jerome is not even Valeska nor he is a Jerome and I also have a suspicion that Theo will be avenged by son of Sionis, who may have worked for him undercover. Something like that. Yeah, just source the episode it came from, and put it in the right spot! RE:Season 5 plot points I've unprotected it. Let me know once you're done. --Devinthe66 (talk) 02:57, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Trivia The edits arent my opinion at all, theyre both sides of an arguement, you never know if gotham changes their mind anyway --Ashtheuncanny (talk) 15:02, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Hey, please relax, im not saying jeremiah is the joker im saying that its still possible, showrunners DO change their minds and the only reason they cant say that he's the joker in public is because.. legal stuff, and on top of that jeremiah and the joker are IDENTICAL, the jokers look is iconic, you cant deny that, john stevens just didnt want to get sued, also please stop ranting on my talk page its really annoying Ashtheuncanny (talk) 20:53, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey If you really insist that i dont put that there, fine, but i think that the cameron monaghan tweet should still be there Ashtheuncanny (talk) 07:29, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Let's just put an end to it hey i'm sorry for being stubborn and stuff, wont make any changes if it really bothers you, sorry for rushed message but i AM in a rush 'til next time Ashtheuncanny (talk) 17:43, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Season 5#Confirmed Plot points Hi, Darkknight2149. You're right, that's definitely worth mentioning. Thank you. --The Gotham Knight (talk) 18:10, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Jim Gordon's Birthdate His birthdate was, in fact, seen onscreen in "Worse Than a Crime". It's on the wanted posted, but the last two digits of the year are blurred out. -- BlindmelonKen (talk) 22:35, November 28, 2018 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Season 5#Gallery Hi, I've unprotected Season 5. Send me a message once you've finished editing. --The Gotham Knight (talk) 17:10, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Season 5 Updates I've changed the protection. --The Gotham Knight (talk) 16:00, December 11, 2018 (UTC) About Jerome doesnt he count as an incarnation of the joker? dont quote me on this but im sure the writers and cast flat out confirmed it also it really does look like they've had second thoughts on jeremiah being the joker, wb is giving fox more leeway, tze chun made a tweet with photos of bane, riddler, penguin and jeremiah - he used #bane, #riddler and #penguin (clearly because they were in the photos) but instead of #jeremiah he used #joker, there's also sean pertwee who called jeremiah "a joker", then theres the fact that he literally has green hair, laughs and is reffered to as "mr j", they are now 101% identical i know we shouldnt keep our hopes up and shit but come on, at least make it unconfirmed i also know youre not an admin but im talking to you because we've had flamewars in the past Cheers Ashtheuncanny (talk) 18:47, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Clarification I did not say that jerome or even jeremiah was the joker, what im saying is that both act as incarnations/ interpretations of the character, also when they said jeremiah wasnt the joker season 5 hadnt even started production, we have no idea what could have happened, the producers have changed things they said would and wouldnt happen time and time again so im just saying we should call it a maybe, I think you have the wrong idea I was on another device with my backup account logged on, why on earth would i switch my account with a name so obvious? Ashtheuncanny (talk) 20:46, December 11, 2018 (UTC) let's talk things through I've been thinking for a while and decided to negotiate like a reasonable human - all this back-and-fourth edit warring wont go anywhere, you are on the right track in terms of what the producers said - jeremiah isnt the joker on gotham - but thats not to say its an actual plot point confirmed to take place before our eyes Despite this - show runner Tze Chun (has sorta) indirectly refuted this (https://mobile.twitter.com/thetzechun/status/1077327315577786370) even going as far as to use a capital J, also go to the comments, he liked comments such as “happy holidays he’s the joker fuck you fox fuck you warner bros i said what i said send tweet” "You trying to tell us something" "Capital J. This is progress." "YOU SAID JOKER" in another tweet he had the official promo art for bane, penguin, riddler and jeremiah he used #bane #riddler #penguin and #..joker? what about #jeremiah? if jeremiah wasnt the joker he would use #jeremiah instead of #joker i wont edit war anymore im just saying you should wait for an actual response before running off to the mods Ashtheuncanny (talk) 23:26, December 25, 2018 (UTC) : @User:Ashtheuncanny First, I don't why you insist on acting like this is a personal disagreement between you and me. You have been reverted by several editors, and there is a clear consensus against your edits. You disruptively revert over and over again whenever you disagree with people, and when you do choose to discuss, you leave one or two messages and then go back to reverting anyway. Articles were even fully protected because of your behaviour. : The error of your actions has also been repeatedly explained to you (most recently with this elaborate breakdown that you also ignored). You aren't supposed to edit war. Wikias are collaborative efforts based on consensus. If you tried this on DC Database, Wookieepedia, or any Wikia with less busy administrators, you would have been long-blocked by now. Yet you have persisted anyway. : And on top of that, your evidence (that you only just now provided) is pretty vague and indirect, and isn't really enough to override a crystal clear statement from the showrunner. If he said something like "Happy Holidays from '''The' Joker (Jeremiah)", then yeah, we would probably update that. And half of the stuff you're trying to remove only says "According to the showrunner, Jeremiah isn't the Joker." 'DarkKnight ''' 23:48, December 25, 2018 (UTC)